


The Trouble With Reclining Your Body in a Horizontal Position

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, why stiles lies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Stiles no miente para hacer daño a otra gente. Miente para hacerse daño a sí mismo. Traducción.





	The Trouble With Reclining Your Body in a Horizontal Position

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trouble With Reclining Your Body in a Horizontal Position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566978) by [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal). 



> apocryphal me dio permiso para traducir este hermoso y angustioso fic que me destrozó el corazón cuando lo leí la primera vez. En el fic original apocryphal dice que creó este fic como resultado de un post de Tumblr donde se comparaba al fanon Stiles, que se angustiaba por tener mentir a su padre, y el canon Stiles, que parece mentir a su padre sin pestañear siquiera. 
> 
> He decidido dejar el título en su versión inglesa, por el juego de palabras que se pierde absolutamente en su versión en español. El título traducido quedaría: "El problema con reclinar tu cuerpo en una posición horizontal". 
> 
> Para aquellos que no lo sepan, el juego de palabras es del episodio 2 de la primera temporada de Teen Wolf, cuando el padre de Stiles le pregunta si le ha mentido (lying) y Stiles le pregunta a que se refiere con eso. Su padre define la palabra como su versión de mentir, mientras que Stiles, siendo Stiles, la define por su otro significado, que es tumbarse. 
> 
> Aviso: discusión de depresión y suicidio sobre un personaje secundario.

Cuando la madre de Stiles muere, hace que su padre le afeite la cabeza y le dice a Scott que tiene piojos. Scott pone cara rara y el padre de Stiles se queda muy confuso cuando Mrs. McCall no deja que Scott abrace a Stiles en el funeral.

Le dice a su profesor que no tiene sus deberes porque su padre los ha tirado sin querer, cuando en realidad lo que pasa es que Stiles no tiene ganas de copiar cinco veces palabras que ya conoce. Su profesor le deja ir con un “sólo por esta vez.”

Le dice al monitor del patio que ha tropezado y se ha golpeado en las barras, aunque fue Jackson el que le empujó y luego se rió. El monitor del patio le envía a la enfermería y se va a gritar a Lydia y Ben, quienes han atado las combas con una intención aparentemente nefasta.

Le dice a su padre que hoy llegará tarde porque hay una reunión después del colegio.

“No, no la hay,” dice su padre. “Buen intento, Stiles.”

Y Stiles nota algo dentro de él suavizarse. Quedarse quieto.

 

 

La cosa no para. Él no puede parar.

Consigue dejar de mentir al resto, pero sólo porque es tan jodidamente frustrante cuando no se dan cuenta de que les está soltando trolas prácticamente cada vez que habla, y se cansa de estar cabreado todo el tiempo, pero no puede dejar de mentir a su padre.

Mentiras pequeñas. Mentiras estúpidas. Mentiras obvias. Cualquier oportunidad para mentir que se le presenta, Stiles está encima de ella igual que estaría encima de Lydia si ella no le fuera a patear el trasero contra el suelo un segundo después.

Porque su padre siempre lo sabe, siempre le acaba pillando, y Stiles se lanza hacia ello cuando cualquier otra señal de cariño se ha secado tras la muerte de su madre.

(Stiles no culpa a su padre. Él tampoco querría abrazar al niño que ha matado al amor de su vida.)

 

 

Stiles baja las escaleras a saltos, metiendo los brazos en las mangas de su sudadera mientras va. Está tarareando ‘I’m On A Boat’ en bajo, y tiene planes inminentes de reproducir la canción en su iPod tan pronto como esté con la bici por la calle -porque todos saben que no hay nada más peligroso que llevar auriculares mientras se va en bici. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Stiles no ha llevado casco en años.

“¿Te vas?” pregunta su padre cuando Stiles golpea el primer piso.

“Sip,” responde Stiles. “Voy a pasar el rato con Scott. Volveré para la cena.”

Stiles pasa por el salón y llega casi a la puerta principal cuando su padre dice, “Stiles” con ese tono de voz.

Stiles para.

“¿Creía que Scott y tú no os hablábais?” pregunta su padre, alzando una ceja.

“Oh”, dice Stiles. “Uh. Cierto. Vamos a juntarnos a, ya sabes, intentar hacer las paces. ¡Y a tener después abrazos masculinos y choques de puño! Siempre abrazos y choques de puño.”

“¿Estás admitiendo que te equivocabas?”

“¡Yo no me equivoco!” insiste Stiles automáticamente, el vociferio saliendo de sus labios exactamente igual que las últimas tres veces que se lo ha dicho a su padre. “Solo porque su doctor no le de permiso para intentar entrar al equipo titular este año no quiere decir que yo-”

Oh. Mierda.

“Si, puedo ver que estás realmente listo para hacer las paces,” dice su padre secamente. “¿Qué es lo que estás tramando en realidad?”

“Voy al centro de la ciudad.”

“¿Al centro de la ciudad para…?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros y no responde.

La mirada de su padre no pierde intensidad ni lo más mínimo.

“Burritos de la gasolinera,” masculla Stiles al final.

Su padre suspira, algo entre decepcionado y exasperado. “¿Y no podías simplemente haberme dicho eso?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros de nuevo, ignorando la culpa que se alza reflexivamente en él.

“No más de dos,” dice su padre con fuerza tras una pausa larga. “Aún tenemos sobras de la comida al aire libre de la comisaría, y no voy a dejar que se echen a perder.”

Al instante, Stiles sonríe, iluminándose. “¡Gracias, papá!”

Se pone las zapatillas y se dirige al garaje a por su bicicleta con un sentimiento seguro y cálido en su pecho que lucha contra la fría miseria que ha venido por su pelea con Scott.

 

En algún lugar, en una esquina oscura y desagradable de su cerebro, Stiles sabe que no es que su padre no le abrace. Es que Stiles no deja que le abracen, y las mentiras sirven para distanciar y atar a su padre de una manera equilibrada que le mantiene lo suficientemente lejos. 

 

Después Stiles tiene dieciséis años, y de repente las mentiras ya no son tan pequeñas. De repente, hay otro final del juego más importante que la relación de Stiles con su padre.

Stiles se dice a sí mismo que la primera vez que ocurra será la peor.

“¿Dónde estabas de verdad?” pregunta su padre, alzando una ceja ante la mentira inicial de Stiles.

“En la casa de Scott,” repite Stiles.

Scott, quien es un hombre lobo. Un hombre lobo.

“Stiles.”

Stiles muerde su labio y se fuerza a mirar a su padre a los ojos. Su corazón está latiendo más rápido y lucha por mantener su respiración estable. No puede rendirse. Su padre es el Sheriff, y antes de eso fue oficial de policía. Su padre sabe cómo interrogar. Stiles no puede entrar en pánico.

“Estaba en la casa de Scott,” dice Stiles cuidadosamente calmado. “Puedes llamar a Scott y preguntarle.”

“¿Y si llamase a Melissa?”

“Anoche estaba trabajando,” dice Stiles rápidamente, y aprovecha la idea. “Se supone que Scott no puede tener a gente después de las once en una noche de instituto, pero -su padre llamó, y no quería estar solo. No quería decírselo a su madre y hacerla sentir culpable.”

Su padre le estudia un momento, pero después sacude la cabeza. “Stiles, aún estás mintiendo.”

“¡No lo hago!” insite Stiles, intentando hacer pasar su ansiedad por enfado pero sin conseguirlo del todo.

Lo odia. Odia esto tanto.

Su padre parece sorprendido por el tono de Stiles, claramente confuso porque Stiles no le dice dónde estaba en realidad. Stiles siempre lo hace. Así es como hacen las cosas.

“Tengo que irme,” dice Stiles, girándose de forma abrupta y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se siente enfermo. “Te veo luego.”

“¡Stiles! ¡Stiles, está discusión no ha terminado!”

Stiles está a medio camino en la calle antes de que sus manos dejen de temblar.

 

La primera vez es la peor.

Es lo que se dice Stiles a sí mismo, hasta que tiene que hacerlo de nuevo y se da cuenta de que no, la segunda vez es en realidad la peor.

Después es la tercera, después la cuarta, después la quinta. (Aunque la peor fue inmediatamente después de que su padre dejase de ser el Sheriff y fuese todo culpa de Stiles. No sabe cual fue esa. Había dejado de contar para entonces.)

Pero nada se compara a lo que es, meses después, cuando Stiles dice, “Voy al cine con Scott,” cuando en realidad quiere decir que va a buscar a Derek y decirle lo que piensa.

Casi está en la puerta cuando se da cuenta de lo que falta.

“¿Papá?” pregunta Stiles, girando para comprobar a su padre.

“Ve,” dice su padre sin alzar la vista del periódico. “Te veré cuando llegues a casa.”

La boca de Stiles se abre, pero se aguanta la protesta en el último segundo. Su mundo ha girado hasta detenerse, y está mal, está mal.

Su padre alza la vista del periódico entonces, alzando sus cejas hacia Stiles como si dijese ‘Todo esto es culpa tuya, y lo sabes.’

“Gracias”, estrangula Stiles, y tropieza hasta su coche con un zumbido afilado en su pecho.

Porque si, es culpa suya. Siempre ha sido culpa suya.

 

Miente aún más. Miente obviamente, terriblemente, innecesariamente.

Scott es un hombre lobo y la familia de Allison son un puñado de asesinos dementes con una orden del día sobrenatural y Derek Hale ha hecho una manada con hombres lobo adolescentes disfuncionales y yo creo que me he convertido en Giles excepto que menos badass y sin un pasado oscuro y homosexual.

Pero su padre no pregunta más.

 

Stiles se despierta con el sonido de un grito, y el sentimiento de absoluto terror corriendo por sus venas.

Es su propio grito.

Se revuelve, araña, se retuerce, intentando liberarse de sus ataduras sin saber realmente donde está- sabe que es malo, y está aterrorizado, y necesita escapar. Algo le está tocando, intentando retenerle, y deja salir otro grito sin siquiera pensar mientras su cuerpo salta hacia el enemigo oculto, pero él es débil, su cuerpo no se mueve correctamente, está atrapado no puede- no puede-

“-tiles-”

Su nombre.

“Stiles, está bien, estás bien,” dice la voz, calmada y firme, y-

Él conoce esa voz.

El corazón en un puño, Stiles intenta vocalizar pero solo sale un lamento largo y lento sin sílabas o inflexión.

“Está bien,” dice de nuevo la voz, y Stiles nota una mano subiendo y bajando por su espalda de manera tranquilizadora.

“Papá,” respira Stiles, el concepto- la entidad sólida y cálida de su padre- golpeando en su mente cómo si se ajustara el mundo, y se lanza contra su padre con furia, agarrando la parte delantera de su camiseta con ambas manos. Frenéticamente, Stiles intenta ver, pero está tan oscuro y simplemente no puede. “Papá, Papá, Papá, Papá…”

“¿Stiles?” dice su padre, tras una pequeña pausa. “¿Estás- estás despierto?”

Stiles deja salir un sollozo y antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en ello, está llorando en el pecho de su padre. Siente cómo su padre se tensa por la sorpresa, pero hay brazos a su alrededor casi al instante, y una voz suave y tranquilizadora, acallándole y murmurando palabras de consuelo en su oído poco después.

Termina casi tan pronto como ha llegado, dejando a Stiles mareado y agotado, y también un poco confuso.

“¿Stiles?” pregunta su padre de nuevo.

“¿Q-qué ha pasado?” raspa irregular Stiles, apartándose- “Yo-yo no sé-”

“Terrores nocturnos,” dice su padre amablemente, frotando el brazo de Stiles. “Tuviste uno la otra semana, y este es el segundo esta semana.”

Joder. No había tenido terrores nocturnos desde...desde unas semanas antes de su último ataque de pánico.

“Se supone que no tengo que tener terrores nocturnos con dieciséis años,” dice Stiles, repentinamente desesperado. “Estoy, en plan, en el grupo de no debería-tener-terrores-nocturnos, también conocidos como edades de ocho a diecinueve, yo -joder- joder, lo siento, palabrotas- puedes volver a la cama, lo siento, lo siento de verdad.”

“Estabas en el grupo de no debería-tener-terrores-nocturnos desde la última vez que los tuviste, también,” le recuerda su padre pacientemente.

“Pero no debería-”

-ser tan débil, despertarte en plena noche, hacer que te preocupes, sentirme aliviado de que estés aquí para tranquilizarme porque eso significa que de alguna manera todavía me quieres

Su padre le atrae hacia un abrazo, fuerte y apretado.

“Lo siento,” dice Stiles roncamente.

Su garganta arde.

“Puede que ayude si hablas de ello,” sugiere su padre, su voz oh-tan-baja.

“No,” dice Stiles defensivamente, inmediatamente, como un parpadeo fatal, y nota cómo su padre se tensa contra él.

Silencio.

Todo lo que Stiles puede sentir es decepción y culpa y lo retazos de su terror, y siente que quiere llorar, pero esta vez no contra el pecho de su padre. No se merece eso.

Se aleja del abrazo.

“Estaré bien,” dice Stiles sin mirar a su padre. “Gracias. Buenas noches.”

Solo se atreve a alzar la mirada cuando su padre está a medio camino de la puerta, y cuando la luz del pasillo ilumina la cara de su padre, Stiles cree ver regueros de lágrimas secas. Pero, no, eso era obviamente un engaño de la luz. Obviamente.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Scott suplica que le deje copiar sus deberes.

Stiles siente una corriente de ira y cansancio como una ola de fuego, y antes de darse cuenta siquiera, está diciendo, “Lo siento, lo he entregado pronto, tío. ¿Igual Allison aún los tiene?”

“Oh,” dice Scott decepcionado. “Mierda. Quizás. La mandaré un mensaje -gracias de todas formas, tío.”

“Si,” dice Stiles mientras forcejea para permanecer calmado ante el ardor en su pecho. “Tengo que irme. Te veo luego.”

Camina por el pasillo hirviendo, porque Scott no es solo su mejor amigo sino también un hombre lobo. Tiene super sentidos. Debería de saber cuando Stiles está mintiendo.

 

Stiles miente a Lydia, quien supuestamente es un puto genio. Miente al orientador escolar, quien supuestamente está entrenado para este tipo de mierdas. Miente a Isaac y Erica-

“¡No lo sé, no lo sé!” chilla, voz alta y rota por el antebrazo aplastando su garganta.

Están buscando mentiras. Son putos hombres lobos y están mirando a ver si miente, y ellos simplemente-

Ellos sólo-

Dejan caer a Stiles al suelo y se dan la vuelta, dejando que jadee por aire en una pila de extremidades temblorosas, solo.

Miente y miente y miente, hasta que se siente enfermo por ello, hasta que quiere que cada palabra que salga de su boca sea una mentira porque quizás entonces será lo suficientemente obvio para alguien diga algo al final. Cree que aún tiene terrores nocturnos, a juzgar por las mañanas cuando baja y su padre parece positivamente demacrado, pero su padre no dice nada y Stiles no pregunta.

Piensa que quizás todos saben que miente todo el tiempo, y la razón por la cual no se lo dicen es porque ya les da igual.

 

Entonces, intenta mentir a Derek.

“En serio, tío, ¿crees que quería estar con Scott y Allison poniéndose ojitos el uno al otro? Ug. Es como cuando pasas al lado de un perro encerrado en un coche y te pone ojos tristones. O cómo cuando vas a donde Deaton y todos los perros en las jaulas empiezan a aullar cuando caminas a su-”

“Estás mintiendo,” dice Derek en tono plano.

Stiles tartamudea hasta detenerse, y le lleva un segundo registrar las palabras de Derek.

“¿Qué?”

“Estás mintiendo,” gruñe Derek, avanzando hacia él amenazante, pero Stiles ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello. Se había olvidado de la manada de alfas y de lo que Scott y él habían hecho anoche y el hecho de que Derek puede que le arranque la garganta si no recibe lo que quiere.

“Estoy mintiendo,” repite Stiles sin aliento, mirando a Derek mientras el resto del mundo aparece y desaparece.

Derek ha sabido que estaba mintiendo. Se lo ha dicho.

“Si, idiota,” salta Derek. “¿Te has olvidado que estás hablando con un hombre lobo?”

Y Stiles-

Se ríe.

No una risa feliz. Una risa tipo el Joker. Empieza sin control pero en cuestión de segundos es como si Stiles hubier sido golpeado con todo un frasco del Gas Joker y no puede parar. No puede respirar. El mundo aún llega a él a cachos. Se siente mareado, desconectado, y en algún lugar de su cerebro las palabras ‘ataque de pánico’ están haciendo saltar las alarmas.

Si solo Derek supiera. Stiles es el maestro en mentir a hombres lobo.

Ahogándose, lucha para contener su siguiente carcajada y presiona las manos en su cara, luchando para ganar la batalla por su pulmones. No va a tener un ataque de pánico, no ahora, no en frente de Derek, no por algo tan estúpido cómo Derek pillandole en una mentira, pero-

Pero.

Forcejea para contener la siguiente carcajada y casi se cae por la ola de mareo que pasa sobre él. Medio tose medio hipa, traga una bocanada de aire, y después lucha para contener un sollozo. Sus pulmones duelen. Está temblando, su corazón martillea, y su respiración es rápida y superficial a través de su boca, pero lo mantiene a raya.

Respira. 

Lentamente, baja las manos de su cara y mira al suelo unos segundos antes de alzar la vista.

“Estoy mintiendo,” respira de nuevo, y esta vez una sonrisa aparece en su cara. “Sabes cuando estoy mintiendo.”

Derek está congelado, confuso y alarmado y molesto todo en uno.

Stiles no puede evitarlo. Tampoco está precisamente en sus cabales en el momento, considerando que acaba de evitar un ataque de pánico o algo parecido.

Abraza a Derek.

Derek se pone rígido y es cómo abrazar una estatua, pero a Stiles le da igual. ‘Estás mintiendo’ siempre ha significado que ‘Me he dado cuenta’ y ‘Me preocupo’ y ‘Te quiero’, y ahora mismo Stiles está mareado y feliz. Quiere abrazar.

Cuando por fin se aparta, Derek ha perdido el ‘confuso’ y el ‘molesto’, y ahora solo luce alarmado.

“Tú molas,” le dice Stiles empáticamente, y después se da la vuelta y camina hacia su Jeep con piernas temblorosas.

 

Al día siguiente, Stiles está saliendo del instituto cuando Derek aparece en su estúpido rompedor Camaro, ventanas abiertas,

“Sube,” dice.

“Perdedor, ¿nos vamos de compras?” pregunta Stiles.

Derek le mira, bien no pillando la referencia o bien pasando olímpicamente de ella.

“Tío, tengo mi propio coche.”

“No lo tendrás por mucho tiempo como no entres aquí,” dice Derek con su sonrisa de capullo, la que quiere decir que está realmente feliz porque está visualizando el dolor en tu cara cuando ejecute cualquiera que sea la amenaza que haga en los próximos veinte segundos.

Stiles sube al coche.

Derek arranca, acelerando justo antes del inicio del tráfico diario de estudiantes intentando irse del aparcamiento a la vez. Dejan la ciudad y comienzan un camino devanado a través del bosque en el espacio de cinco minutos.

“Tío,” dice Stiles, “si vas a matarme y a enterrar mi cuerpo, lo querrás hacer en una zona más baja. Las grandes elevaciones tiene el suelo más seco y más rocas, y resultará más difícil cavar. Además, me descompondré más lentamente.”

“Te he observado hoy,” dice Derek.

“¡Eso no ayuda a tu caso!” gañe Stiles, su ritmo cardíaco aumentando mientras piensa por qué Derek ha estado observando.

“Has estado mintiendo todo el día,” dice Derek. “He contado al menos veinte mentiras, y eso fue solo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír tus latidos.”

“¿Y?”

“Por lo que sé, no eres un mentirosos compulsivo,” dice Derek irritado. Toma una curva de manera brusca, y Stiles agarra el mango de oh-mierda en silencio. “Esto es una cosa reciente. ¿Por qué?”

“Quizás sea mejor la pregunta de: ¿por qué todos tus pequeños lobatos fallan al darse cuenta de que estoy mintiendo todo el tiempo?” dispara Stiles de vuelta.

“Eso no es de tu incumbencia.”

“Vale, intentémoslo con otra pregunta: ¿por qué te importa si miento? No te afecta a ti, tus Sensores de Mentiras de Hombre Lobo están obviamente actualizadas. ¿Qué importa si le digo a Lydia que la cafetería acaba de sacar una hornada de galletas de crema de cacahuete cuando en realidad se acababan de terminar?”

La cara de Derek hace un tic. “Casi tienes una depresión nerviosa ayer.”

Stiles le mira mal. “Vale, para empezar, eso no fue una casi depresión nerviosa, fue un casi ataque de pánico, y esas son dos cosas distintas. En segundo lugar, eso aún no responde la pregunta de porqué te importa.”

“Porque tú- no deberías hacer eso,” dice Derek forzadamente.

“¿Perdona?” demanda Stiles, girando en su asiento para mirar plenamente a Derek de forma amenazadora. “Se que te asustaste ayer, pero no me voy a disculpar. No todos nosotros entramos en un shock anafiláctico cuando nos enfrentamos al prospecto de sentir cosas, sabes.”

“Eso no era-” interrumpe Derek, y después se para a sí mismo y sacude su cabeza enfadado, su dedos moviéndose por el volante. “No quería decir eso.”

“¿Qué querías decir?”

“No solías mentir antes,” dice Derek prácticamente a través de dientes apretados. “Y estás preocupado. Apestas a miseria y estrés. Quiero ayudar.”

“Intenta que no parezca que estás teniendo una endodoncia cuando dices eso, y quizás te crea,” responde Stiles, aunque su corazón empiece a galopar.

Pero aparentemente Derek puede oler sus emociones, aparentemente eso es algo de hombres lobo, entonces por qué cojones Scott no-

“Quiero ayudar,” repite Derek de la misma manera en que uno diría ‘Quiero que me pegues en los huevos’. 

“Es sólo algo que hago yo, ¿vale?” dice Stiles. Intenta sonar casual pero acaba por sonar inquieto. “A veces miento cuando me estreso, desde que mi madre murió. No es para tanto.”

“Estás mintiendo,” dice Derek.

“No, la verdad es que no.”

“No del todo,” concede Derek. “Pero estás tergiversando verdades y evitando la respuesta de verdad. Puedo notarlo.”

Joder.

“Si, bueno, la verdadera respuesta no es asunto tuyo,” murmura Stiles.

“...te gusta.”

El corazón de Stiles se detiene.

“¿Qué?” prácticamente chilla. Su corazón va tan rápido como el de un conejo. “¿Que me gusta qué?”

“Te gusta cuando te digo que estás mintiendo,” dice Derek lentamente. Está yendo más lento conforme habla, y gira su cabeza para mirar a Stiles con ojos críticos.

“¿Qué? Claro que no,” dice Stiles inmediatamente. “Eso es una locura. En serio, ¿cómo de jodido tendría que estar para que eso fuera cierto?”

“Estás mintiendo,” le dice Derek con una pequeña complacida sonrisa.

Stiles entierra la cabeza en sus manos. “Lo que sea.”

“Stiles.”

“Mira, es-” Stiles levanta la cabeza de golpe, inhalando y mirando al salpicadero frente a él. “Mi padre normalmente me hace saber cuando me pilla mintiendo.”

“¿Normalmente?”

Stiles no responde, los ojos fijos en el salpicadero.

Derek hace un pequeño sonido con su garganta, y después pisa sin avisar los pedales y hace un giro en ciento ochenta grados en mitad del camino, mientras Stiles es ahorcado silenciosamente por su cinturón de seguridad. Se detienen cuando Stiles es echado hacia el asiento, y en cuestión de segundos Derek conduce por el camino en dirección opuesta.

Derek no dice nada el resto del camino de vuelta al instituto.

Stiles se pregunta qué pasará ahora.

 

 

Resulta que lo que pasa ahora es que cuando Stiles le dice a su padre que llega tarde a casa porque llevó a Scott y acabó por hablar con la Sra. McCall un rato, su teléfono vibra.

**De: McDesaliñado**

**estas mintiendo**

**Para: McDesaliñado**

**Tío, menuda manera de ser un creepy. Además, gramática. En serio.**

No recibe una respuesta.

 

 

Stiles recibe el mismo mensaje al día siguiente, a mitad del día de instituto, en mitad de su mentira a Scott por tercera vez en la última hora.

Algo en él se suaviza. Se queda quieto.

Se calma.

Guarda el móvil y dice, “Espera, no, yo...acabo de recordarlo, el examen es el Martes. Vas bien, tío.”

Scott sonríe. “Gracias.”  

 

 

Stiles miente menos, ahora. Se siente menos enfadado todo el tiempo, menos como si quisiera gritar hasta que su garganta se partiera en dos. Se asegura de que Derek le escriba una vez al día, y tan pronto como recibe el mensaje la tormenta en su interior se calma y su piel ya no se siente demasiado tirante. Es mejor. No es lo mismo, pero es mejor.

Hasta que todo se va a la mierda.

 

 

Stiles no tiene éxito a la hora de pasar desapercibido por su padre. Su cuello, sabe, es un estudio sobre la estrangulación de hombres lobo, entre los moratones con forma de dedos y las heridas con forma de garra. Había conseguido evitar cualquier comentario al respecto manteniendo la cabeza gacha en el instituto y escondiéndose en la biblioteca lo máximo posible, pero ahora su padre está en casa, y su padre no fue elegido Sheriff por ser poco observador.

“¿No tienes hambre?” pregunta su padre desde donde está sentado en la mesa con un bol de (secretamente vegetariano) chili que Stiles hizo ayer.

A pesar de sí mismo, Stiles siente un poco de esperanza alzarse en su pecho incluso cuando piensa: Maldita sea, Papá, esta noche no.

“Cenaré luego,” dice Stiles rápidamente. “He comido como un cerdo hoy en el instituto, aún no tengo mucha hambre.”

“Stiles. Déjame ver tu cuello.”

Mierda.

Lentamente, Stiles se da la vuelta y hace su mayor esfuerzo para inclinar sutilmente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, escondiendo lo peor del daño.

Los ojos de su padre se agrandan. “Pero qué-”

“¡Chupetones!” suelta Stiles.

Su padre se detiene visiblemente. “Chupetones.”

“Si, recuerdas cuando eras joven ¿verdad?” pregunta Stiles, dolorosamente incómodo. “Hubo una fiesta, las cosas se pusieron un poco locas, hay -gente- atractiva, ¿sabes?”

“Stiles…” su padre suspira y sacude la cabeza. “No importa.”

Stiles siente los pequeños hilos de esperanza en su pecho romperse dolorosamente. “Papá-”

“Buenas noches, hijo,” dice su padre cansadamente. “Por favor, aseguráte de cenar algo.”

Stiles abre su boca para protestar cuando la vibración de su móvil le hace parar y sacarlo.

**De: McDesaliñado**

**estas mintiendo**

Y- no. No, esto no va a ser algo habitual.

Girando para subir las escaleras, el corazón ahogando su garganta, Stiles aprieta los puños y se contiene de decir nada hasta que asciende las escaleras y está al amparo de la seguridad de su habitación.

“Sube aquí,” sisea Stiles. “Se que estás afuera, capullo, sube aquí.”

Espera aproximadamente tres segundos antes de oir un silencioso golpe sordo, y poco después Derek aparece en su ventana y la levanta (la rejilla hace tiempo que fue descartada; Stiles está esperando el día en que su padre note la rejilla en el tejado) para entrar.

Derek le mira ferozmente.

Stiles le devuelve la mirada.

“No puedes hacer eso,” dice furiosamente, avanzando hacia Derek. “Puedes destapar mis mentiras todo lo que quieras cuando es sobre mierda estúpida, como los deberes y planes de fin de semana o qué películas he visto, pero no cuando estoy mintiendo a mi padre sobre los hombres lobo. ¿No ves cómo quizás una es un poco más importante que el resto?”

Derek frunce el ceño. “No tienes que hacerlo.”

“¿Hacer qué?”

“Mentir.”

“¿Lo dices en serio? ¡No se lo puedo contar a mi padre! Quiero decir, para empezar, ¿cómo empiezas siquiera esa conversación? En plan, ‘¿Oh, ey Papá, por cierto, los hombres lobo son reales y hay una buena plaga aquí en Beacon Hills?’ En segundo lugar, mi padre no necesita saberlo. Que él sepa que estoy todo en plan Bailando con Lobos solo le va a poner en más peligros, y francamente, ya tiene suficientes peligros ya que su trabajo es, ya sabes, ser Sheriff. Quizás no lo sabías, ¿pero el último Sheriff? Murió en su cumplimiento del deber. Ochos oficiales del BHDP murieron en el cumplimiento de su deber el último año. Así que -que te jodan. Quiero a mi padre vivo, gracias.”

“Siete de esas ocho muertes estuvieron relacionadas con lo sobrenatural,” argumentó Derek, alzando una ceja. “¿No crees que sería mejor darle a tu padre la oportunidad de defenderse de verdad?”

Es algo lógico- Stiles lo sabe, lo ha pensado mucho tiempo- pero no se lo puede decir a su padre. La mentira es muy grande, demasiado amplia y ampliamente arraigada en los últimos dieciocho meses de su vida como para confesarse.

“No se lo voy a decir,” dice Stiles categóricamente.

“¿Quieres que tu padre muera?” demanda Derek.

“Tío, ¿qué? ¿De dónde coño sale esto siquiera?”

Derek le mira de manera amenazadora.

“Usa tus palabras, Derek.”

Mirada amenazadora.

“Tiene sentido,” dice Derek finalmente, dándole una mirada sucia. “Puede llevar años hasta que una manada se establezca y gane fuerza, y mientras tanto necesitamos todos los aliados que podamos conseguir. Tener- tener,” repite Derek sobre el sonido ultrajado de Stiles, “a tu padre en el lío podría ser de gran ayuda.”

“Oh, si, ¿para que pueda perder su trabajo de nuevo?” pregunta Stiles, ignorando el hecho de que la última vez fue culpa suya.

Deja que la culpa arda hasta ser furia.

Derek contraataca con su maestría verbal. “Y tú no eres- tú eres...útil. También.”

“Wow, gracias,” dice Stiles.

“Díselo,” insiste Derek, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

“¡No! No voy a dejar que se convierta en uno de tus soldaditos.”

“Puedo saber cuando estás mintiendo.”

Los ojos de Stiles prácticamente salen de sus cuencas. “¡No estoy mintiendo!”

“Lo haces,” dice Derek, dando un paso al frente que hace que Stiles de un paso atrás. “No estás mintiendo a tu padre para protegerlo. ¿Por qué demonios le estás mintiendo?”

“Vete,” dice Stiles, el ritmo cardíaco prácticamente al doble de velocidad, posiblemente el triple. Se siente enfermo. “Vete de una puta vez, ahora mismo.”

“Si se muere porque no se lo has dicho, ¿te das cuenta de que su sangre estará en tus manos?” presiona Derek. “Será culpa tuya.”

Stiles está temblando. Temblando de verdad por la ira.

“Fuera.”

“Cualesquiera que sean tus jodidas razones, tú-”

Derek se detiene.

“¿No me has oído? He dicho-”

“Stiles, tu padre,” dice Derek, su voz ya no enfadada pero- alarmada. “Su pulso cardíaco -puedo oírle-”

Stiles no cree que sus emociones hayan hecho un giro de ciento ochenta grados tan rápidamente.

“¿Qué le pasa a mi padre?” demanda, siguiendo a Derek tan pronto como este corre hacia la puerta.

Derek no responde. Tampoco se molesta en tomar los peldaños, simplemente da una vuelta en el aire y aterriza con un golpe sordo silencioso en la planta baja, y desaparece en la cocina. 

“¿Qué le pasa a mi padre?” grita Stiles, corriendo escaleras abajo. “¡Papá! ¡Papá!”

Patina hacia la cocina y casi se tropieza con Derek, agachado en el suelo sobre el cuerpo boca abajo de su padre.

“Envenenado,” gruñe Derek. “Acónito. Puedo olerlo.”

Oh, joder. Joder, mierda, joder, mierda, joder.

“No está muerto,” dice Stiles, mirando a la cara decaída de su padre, su pecho subiendo lenta y superficialmente. “No- no está muerto. Vale. Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia. Um. ¿Control de venenos? Deberíamos de llamar- no, eso es para los niños y Drano líquido. Tenemos que hacer que vomite. Oh, joder, esto ha sido probablemente la manada de alfas, ¿verdad? Joder, ¡mi móvil está arriba!”

“Yo llamaré al 911,” dice Derek sacando su móvil del bolsillo. “Tú tienes que- hacer que vomite.”

“Cierto,” dice Stiles, arrodillándose de inmediato. “Hicimos esto en la E.S.O. Una vez. Puedo hacer esto totalmente.”

Derek no responde. Ya está llamando.

Stiles mantiene su pánico a raya y gira a su padre de lado, pasando obviamente por alto el hecho de que su padre aún está semi-consciente y jadeando para respirar, sin pensar en la investigación que hizo sobre la ingestión de acónito en los humanos (parálisis progresiva, acabando en la muerte una vez llega a los pulmones o el corazón). Mete dos dedos en la garganta de su padre, y no piensa en las palabras que dijo Derek antes.

Si se muere porque no se lo has dicho, te das cuenta de que su sangre estará en tus manos.

 

 

El tratamiento para el envenamiento de acónito es de ‘apoyo’.

Quiere decir que no tienen un tratamiento de verdad. Quiere decir que todo lo que pueden hacer es reanimar el corazón de su padre cuando se detiene y darle oxígeno para sus pulmones defectuosos, y esperar que puedan mantenerle vivo lo suficiente como para que los químicos...se consuman o se disipen o lo que sea que estén haciendo.

Derek se encuentra con él en el hospital, gruñendo hacia su móvil sobre varias cosas relacionadas con la manada de alfas, hasta que aparentemente ha acabado, y después se sienta junto a Stiles en silencio en la sala de espera.

Son las únicas personas allí.

Stiles está mirando el reloj. Han pasado veinte minutos desde que alguien vino para darle las últimas noticias sobre el estado de su padre. Ha hecho unas investigaciones con su móvil, pero solo ha sido capaz de encontrar cuatro casos de envenenamiento por acónito en Nepal, y el único que sobrevivió tenía diez años menos que su padre, y solo lamió una raíz. Lamenta la existencia de internet.

Y no puede parar de moverse. Se siente como si se estuviera quieto se petrificaría y el mundo se volvería oscuro a su alrededor.

“Yo. Uh,” dice Derek.

Stiles se gira, espera a que Derek se excuse para ir a ocuparse de las cosas de la manada de alfas. Mueve un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

Honestamente, aunque aprecia el apoyo o lo que quiera que sea esto, preferiría estar solo ahora.

“No quería decir lo que dije,” dice Derek -murmura, en realidad- y se gira para mirar los ojos de Stiles. “Esto no es culpa tuya. Incluso si lo hubiera sabido-”

“Vale, puedes parar ahí,” interrumpe Stiles. “Gracias, lo aprecio, pero no. Ya puedes irte. Si de verdad estás preocupado y no estás aquí solo porque te sientes obligado, puedo escribirte cuando salgan para ponerme al día. ¿Vale?”

Derek frunce el ceño. “Tú-”

“Y no,” añade Stiles, alzando un dedo hacia Derek e ignorando el modo en que tiembla, “me vengas con esa mierda de ‘estás mintiendo’”

Ahora Derek parece irritado. “No fue culpa tuya.”

“Tío, yo hice ese chile anoche. Iba a tomarme un plato cuando llegase del instituto hoy. Ese acónito era claramente para mí y no para mi padre, pero él lo comió y yo no, así que cómo coño no es esto mi-”

Stiles se detiene, porque su garganta se está cerrando y casi estaba gritando.

Presiona una mano cerrada contra su frente, intentando controlar su respiración.

“Stiles, esto no es culpa de nadie más que de la manada de alfas,” dice Derek razonablemente.

“Sé que crees que estás ayudando, pero no lo haces,” salta Stiles, presionando sus dientes y apretando el puño con más fuerza contra su frente. “Sólo- cállate, ¿vale?”

Derek se calla.

Dos minutos después, Stiles dice, “Ya puedes irte, sabes.”

“Estoy bien,” responde Derek.

“¡Genial!” explota prácticamente Stiles, lanzando las manos al aire. “Me alegro de que estés bien. Me alegro de que mi padre esté a unos doce metros y muriéndose, y tú estés bien. Eso es genial. Espero que te vayas a casa y escribas en tu puto MySpace sobre lo bien que te lo has pasado esta noche.”

“Stiles.”

“¿Por qué cojones estás aquí siquiera?” demanda Stiles, su voz rompiéndose horriblemente.

La cara de Derek se vuelve pálida, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ni siquiera lo sabe y le hubieran pillado.

“Si, eso es lo que pensaba,” dice Stiles. “Vete de aquí.”

Derek le mira mal de nuevo. “Mira, idiota, no voy a dejarte aquí solo. Llama a Scott y dile que venga aquí.”

“No voy a llamar a Scott,” dice Stiles furiosamente. “Tengo diecisiete años, ¡puedo estar en una puta sala de espera yo solo!”

“Stiles, no tienes que castigarte a tí mismo por-”

“No me estoy castigando a mí mismo-”

“Apestas a culpa.” 

“¡Pues claro que apesto a culpa!” grita Stiles, saltando de su silla y girando hacia Derek. “¡Es lo que se siente cuando matas a tus propios padres! Quiero decir, es cómo adecuado, ¿verdad? Cómo los sujetalibros. He matado a mi madre y ahora he matado a mi padre, y puede que lo merez-”

Y se detiene porque-

No. No, no acaba de decir eso. No, no, no, no…

Pero Derek le está mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y no hay manera en que Stiles no haya dicho eso en voz alta. Lo ha hecho. Lo ha dicho. Lo ha dicho en voz alta, y se lo ha dicho a Derek, de todas las personas.

Stiles siente que va a vomitar.

O posiblemente tener otro casi ataque de pánico. Si. Quizás uno de esos, eso suena divertido.

Si, aparentemente un ataque de pánico es lo que va a pasar.

Es como si el mundo entero estuviera luchando por meterse en la garganta de Stiles, y no puede respirar. Hay un pitido en sus oídos y sus ojos han decidido, por cualquiera que sea la razón, fijarse en la revista de Mejores Hogares y Jardines que está en el estante clavado a la pared, y todo en lo que su cerebro puede pensar es en lo estúpido que es esto. Esto no debería estar pasando. Necesita centrarse en su padre, no tener pequeños estúpidos ataques de nervios en el suelo de la sala de espera. Esto no ayuda a nadie. Esto es sólo Stiles, perdiendo su cabeza como siempre hace, y-

“¡Stiles! Stiles, respira.”

Stiles quiere reír. Ja ja, quiere decir. Estos pulmones no, ahora no, caballero.

“Stiles, quiero que cojas aire, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo inténtalo. Uno, dos, tres- aspira.”

Stiles lo intenta. Y falla.

“De nuevo,” insiste la voz de Derek.

Si Stiles no estuviera en pánico, estaría diciendo, ‘Oh, ¿así que ya has superado esa alergia a las emociones?’

“Uno, dos, tres- aspira.”

Stiles lo intenta de nuevo, y esta vez consigue que sus pulmones se descongelen un poco y tomen algo de aire.

“Bien. Otra vez. Uno, dos, tres- aspira.”

Un poco más, esta vez.

Stiles está empezando a sentirse mareado y delirante, pero sabe que esto es bueno. Esto quiere decir que está superando el ataque. Se acabará pronto.

“Otra vez. Uno. Dos. Tres. Aspira.”

Stiles traga aire de verdad esta vez.

“Estoy bien,” consigue jadear.

“Cállate y respira, idiota.”

Stiles inhala de nuevo, y esta vez está rota por el sollozo que amenaza con llegar a sus pulmones. Stiles lucha contra ello, traga más aire, y no se permite sollozar como quiere. Respira, y respira, y respira, hasta qué es lo que empezó todo esto, y después solo quiere encogerse y morir.

“Vale, en serio,” dice Stiles tras sus manos, “¿puedes irte ya?”

“Stiles.”

“¿Sabes por qué las mujeres tienen depresión post-parto?” pregunta Stiles, alzando finalmente la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Derek. Sabe que su cara es un desastre lagrimoso y mocoso, y que sigue temblando, y que su voz está destrozada, pero ya no le importa.

Derek frunce el ceño. Al final, niega con la cabeza.

“Hay muchas teorías por ahí, pero mayoritariamente piensan que pasa cuando la madre siente que, o bien no tiene los recursos para mantener a su bebé, o bien que el bebé requiere más de los recursos normales para sobrevivir. Es un mecanismo de supervivencia, para que la madre no se encariñe con el bebé e intente mantenerlo, cuando es más beneficioso para ella dejar que se muera e intentarlo de nuevo en otro momento,” le dice Stiles.

Se siente muerto por dentro. Nunca le ha contado esto a nadie, y se siente como si se estuviera rindiendo. Se siente como si ya hubiera perdido.

“Nací prematuramente,” le dice Stiles. “Fue...malo. Y después tuve cólicos. Y tuve muchos gases. ¿Sabes cómo la gente siempre quiere coger al bebé porque es tan mono y babeante? No bebé Stiles. Nadie quería coger a bebé Stiles. Y después aprendí a caminar y hablar y- bueno, ya me conoces. Imagina eso pero multiplicado por mil.”

“Eso no quiere decir-”

“Se tragó todo mi Adderall,” interrumpe Stiles. “Dos botellas enteras. En vez de recogerme del colegio.”

Derek parpadea, lo cual para él es igual que estar pasmado.

“¿Sabes lo que dice en su certificado de defunción, bajo ‘otras condiciones significativas contribuyentes a la muerte’? Depresión postparto. ¿Sabes lo que causa la depresión postparto? Tener un bebé.”

Derek le mira. No de una manera estupefacta, ya no, pero cómo si estuviera buscando algo.

“¿Vale? Así que, ya sabes. Ya te puedes ir,” dice Stiles desesperadamente, pero en serio, su alma duele tanto ahora mismo.

Ni siquiera está pensando en lo de mentir ahora, o en cómo cree que si su padre se muere hoy, puede que sienta que le dan un indulto por casi una década de culpa porque Stiles se merece ser el responsable de la muerte de su padre. Merece ser un huérfano.

Pero no quiere que su padre muera.

“Abrázame y muere, capullo,” dice Stiles en una voz tan desdichada, y se empuja para levantarse y volver a la silla mientras lucha contra los sollozos de nuevo. Empuja sus puños en sus ojos y tiembla y respira.

“Cómo si te fuera a abrazar,” responde Derek con un suave resoplido divertido, y se acomoda en la silla junto a Stiles.

“Probablemente no sabes ni cómo,” dice Stiles, la voz ahogada con lágrimas que le hacen odiar todo.

“Todo eso del shock anafiláctico lo hace difícil,” concede Derek.

Stiles sorbe por la nariz y alarga el brazo para golpearle.

Es silencioso.

Esperan.

 

 

Stiles nunca había deseado nada con más fuerza que encontrar una manera de castigarse a sí mismo sin dañar a otra gente.

Si su padre sobrevive a esto, Stiles va a encontrar una manera aunque le mate. Ha acabado con esta mierda de las mentiras.

 

 


End file.
